Modern computing systems comprise numerous computer components such as GPUs, CPUs, RAM, etc. As computer components become faster and more powerful (e.g., with smaller form factors and faster GPUs or CPUs), more heat is generated within the computer components. Without adequate cooling, overheating may occur, causing physical damage to the components; overheating can even lead to system failures and data loss.
Conventional computer chassis provide slots to hold the computer components; the slots are typically adjacent to cooling fans so that the fans can direct airflow to the computer components. When a slot receives a computer component that fills up the entire slot, the air flow is properly directed to the computer component. However, when a slot receives a computer component that is smaller than the slot, the airflow is redirected into the empty space between the computer component and the edge of the slot. Consequently, the airflow does not maximally cool the computer component because a portion of the airflow flows towards the empty space instead of towards the component.
The problem can be exacerbated when a chassis has a plurality of slots in a row with cooling fans common to all the slots. Then airflow is redirected towards empty space where there is no computer component, instead of flowing over the computer components.
Therefore, systems are needed to promote efficient cooling of computer components.